It is typical in office chairs for the seat to tilt rearwardly as an occupant leans back in the seat. Other chairs, such as chairs for typing, are designed so that the seat tilts forwardly when an occupant leans forward in a chair. However, sometimes the occupant does not wish the seat to tilt when leaning forwardly or rearwardly. To accommodate such an occupant preference, chairs have been designed with tilt locks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,085 issued Nov. 26, 1985 to Bauer et al. discloses a chair seat tilt lock. A horizontal slider slides between a position whereat a bolt extending through the slider blocks the base plate of the seat and, therefore, prevents the seat from tilting and another position whereat the bolt is registered with an opening through the base plate. The slider is moved by an operating arm which is secured to it.
The subject invention seeks to provide an improved chair seat tilt lock.